FWEA the Academy of Magic
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: A story about a school that trains gifted children in the art of handling their magical abilities the years are not decided by age but how fast their magic comes to surface Watch the Titans as they meet many personalities, love, hate and life itself!
1. Welcome to FWEA Magical Academy!

**F.W.E.A the Academy of Magic**

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Teen Titan characters mentioned in this fic, nor NASCAR; we however do own some of the characters such as Iris, Charm etc.

A story about a school that trains gifted children in the art of handling their magical abilities; the years are not decided by age but how fast their magic comes to surface.

Read the lives of all that live in it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to F.W.E.A Magic Academy!**

The sun shined brightly over the big city of New York as small birds flew across the large towering buildings of the now awoken city. The sound of a car alarm pierced the ears of the sleeping citizens.

A teenager in a nearby building was awoken by the sounds; the birds letting out their calls; dogs barking due to the sound of the car alarm and the car alarm itself.

He turned over as he slowly opened his still tired eyes; the patterns on his curtains were projected upon his creamy floor which was covered with various items. He sat up in his soft, comfortable double bed; the black and white patterned quilt slid of his well built chest falling folded onto his lap. He shook his head which was covered in jet black hair as he pushed off the blankets; and crawled onto his knees looking out the window that was placed behind where his head would lay; he looked out the window pushing the curtains out of his sight seeing the many rushing cars and people on the street; he noticed a white commodore flashing lights and a man dressed rather poorly fled from the car; a young man that emerged from the building near the car began yelling as the bandit ran into a nearby alleyway.

The teen sighed looking up as he saw the birds making all the noise; they were flying elegantly across the crystal clear blue sky.

He let go of the curtain as they fell gently back into place then turning to place his feet on the rather itchy carpet that was obviously bought from a cheap store.

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Honey… there is a package for you" Said a soft soothing voice of a woman from the other side of the door.

The teen boy sighed; it had been his fifteenth birthday last night and had a long yet fun party till the early hours of the morning; he glanced at his digital clock that was placed upon his cream and white bedside table; it read '8:45' AM.

He slowly walked to his door and twisted the golden handle that was on a wooden pale door; he opened it to reveal a woman probably in her 30s; her brown hair reaching her shoulder and resting on it gently; she had soft caring blue eyes which seemed to have a lot of care within the eyes as she looked at the teenager; she was dressed in a long blue gown and was holding a box that reached about fifty centimetres wide and about that much tall.

The boy groaned. "Mum…Who's it from…?"

"U-Um… it only has our address… just take it" She said nervously as she glanced into his room.

The boy took it out of her hands which were soft and tan in colour; the boy's hands had a very similar colour except slightly lighter.

"When did it come…?" Richard asked as he measured the weight with his hands.

"Just arrived; must be a late present…or something" His mother replied with a friendly smile.

The boy nodded.

"And Richard, clean your room" She ordered with a serious face which soon was broken to her smile.

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah… tomorrow…" Richard replied yawning as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth.

"Please…" His mum said softly.

Richard nodded. "Later then…" He replied.  
"Thank you, Richard" His mum said with a comforting smile then turning and walked down the narrow hallway tiled with wooden floorboards as she walked down the stairs letting out a creak for each step.

Richard rolled his eyes as he walked back into his room; he lifted his leg and kicked the door closed with a slam.

Richard walked and sat on his bed still obviously tired from the amount of sleep he had gotten.

He stared down at the mysterious package then crossing his legs, he lifted the box and rested it on his now crossed legs and struggled to open the exceptionally well taped box.

It had a red sticker across the top which read 'Fragile' with a small glass picture next to the word.

Richard began to try and tear at the secure box. "Come on…" He mumbled.

He folded back the corner; he then put his finger in to pull out the corner that was folded under the top layer.

The second layer also folded back; as the light streamed into the box it revealed a small glistening black statue inside it; he could barely recognise it well as the box covered most of the statue.

He began to tug on the other side which ripped the sticky tape as well of the sticker letting out a piercing rip; the light filled the box to reveal a black and white statue of a fierce, determined lion; its mouth was open as if it was roaring showing its white razor-sharp fangs.

"What the hell is this…?" Richard asked himself as he pulled the fragile porcelain statue by the head and put it on his bed; he looked down at it and shrugged as he picked it up by its head again and placed it on the itchy carpet below his bedside table.

"Right…" He said as he got up off his bed and walked to his closet opening the two doors slowly to reveal a variety of coloured clothes, most were black and red but there was a few yellows, greens and blues.

Richard unhooked a coat hangar which held a pair of blue jeans, he bent down and picked up a white shirt; he looked over the many clothes in his closet in search for a certain thing; he threw the coat hangar for jeans onto his bed and the shirt; he looked over his floor and spotted what he was looking for; he walked over to it slowly and bent down and picked up a black jacket with a red stripe going down each of the arms of the jacket.

He picked it up and threw it on his bed with the other clothes he picked out.

He picked up the white shirt and put it on his bare chest; he then picked up the jeans and put them on over his red boxers patterned with lions; he then threw the jacket over his shoulders; he walked through the mostly dark room and saw a glow of red; he turned back and saw the glow emitting from the statue he had just received.

* * *

Richard raised an eyebrow and looked over at it. His jacket slipped off his shoulders he quickly picked it up then walked quickly over to the glowing statue.

He turned the lion's face to face him and saw the small black orb in front of it attached to the lion's extended foot; it was letting out a small glow from inside it.

Richard felt a shiver go through his body. "What…the" He stuttered.

He looked closer at it and tilted his head and looked at it, he extended his hand and touched the shining orb; the tip of his finger went red due to the light; the orb immediately glowed even brighter.

A small glow went through the lion's body; it grew to the size of a normal lion.

Richard let out a scream; Richard was pretty brave as a person but a lion right in your face is scary enough little though it coming alive from a statue; it let out a deafening roar which Richard stared into it's fierce eyes; the eyes flashed red; a blur of colours swum around Richard's body as he stared into the lion's eyes.

The lion's eyes went black and white back to its previous form; it was no floating and fell to the ground with a bang; back in its small form the glow fading from the orb now.

Richard looked around himself, he found himself standing on a cobblestone pathway that led to steps and in the distance a huge building that stretched very far to left and the right; he looked to his left and saw a large tower at the very top he saw a huge clock the numbers were big, bold and in roman numerals. He bent down and picked up his statue.

Richard looked to his right and saw a clutter of people that looked under eighteen some even looked very, very young standing in front of a big tall building; he glanced at the green muddle of trees but turned his attention back to the group.

He slowly walked up the cobblestone steps and heard a person letting out a yelp of pain then a small bang.

Richard turned around quickly to see a tall orange haired boy; he had a fair complexion and had a small goatee. He opened his hazel eyes and slowly got up picking up his statue which was actually a cheetah; an orange glow in the orb slowly dimming down.

"Didn't expect it to be like that" The teenager said getting up.

"What the hell…" Richard began raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"What the hell yourself; it was painful" The teen replied rolling his eyes with an irritated tone.

"Not really" Richard said as though he was bragging.

The teen looked around. "Wasn't what I expected" The boy admitted.

"You expected this?" Richard burst out shocked.

"Yeah, didn't you?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow at the strange boy.

The teen looked at Richard then thought back to his home; he had the exact outfit.

Richard looked at the teen. "I have those clothes at home" Richard commented.

The teen let out a laugh. "Spooky stuff, I have the same clothes as you have on at home" He replied rubbing the back of his straight orange hair messing up the back.

Richard raised an eyebrow watching the teen bring out a comb and brushing the hair he just messed up.

The teen grinned. "Guess we better go up there" He said pointing at the group near the building that was small compared to the huge mansion like building it was attached to.

Richard nodded. "Yeah" He replied quite simply.

Richard waited for the teen and the two began walking up the steps.

"Name's Roy, Mates call me Speedy" Roy told Richard; Richard listened to him and could tell by the accent where he came from; Australia.

"Richard" Richard told Roy introducing himself aswell.

"No nickname?" Roy questioned him.

Richard looked at Roy.

"Uh… Well my friends called me Robin…" Richard explained to him.

"Okay then Robin" Roy said with a grin on his face.

"Speedy then…" Robin replied a smirk coming to his face also.

"Well this is kinda freaky" The two said simultaneously as they looked up at the group; the two then looked at each other and let out a laugh also at the very same time.

"Okay I think that was freakier" Speedy commented as the two took another step up the very many stairs.

Robin nodded signalling he agreed.

The two finally reached the top of the stairs and walked over to the group of muddled people.

"What is this place…?" Robin asked just before he was knocked to the floor by a girl that looked around his age.

She turned quickly to look down at him, her auburn hair flipping as she did so; her sparkling emerald eyes reflecting that she was a caring person. "Forgive me" She said quickly before trying to rush into the crowd again.

"Real nice…" Robin muttered as he began to get to his feet; Speedy put his hand out, Robin took it and pulled himself to his feet.

"You're saying you don't know what this place is…?" Speedy asked slowly as he watched Robin dust him off.

"That is exactly what I am saying… You saying you know what this place is?" Robin asked him as he took his eyes off his clothes, and then looked back up at Speedy.

"It's a school." Speedy replied as he looked at the huge building connected to the left of the smaller building.

"What? A school...?" Robin asked quite startled.

"Yeah, I am really surprised that you didn't know." Speedy replied raising an eyebrow. "You mean your parents didn't tell you then?" Speedy continued curiously.

"The trickery" Robin muttered shaking his fist.

Speedy let out a laugh, he began to say something but it was incomprehensible due to the many students now talking much louder.  
They heard a creak and saw the doors the students were waiting to get in opening.

Robin and Speedy directed their attention to it.

"Best we better get in there" Speedy said with a grin as he walked over the wide cobblestone pathway.

* * *

Most of the crowd was now in the building; the two stepped off the cobblestone path and onto the small amount of grass separating the building from the path; they stepped into the building which was a crimson colour due to its crimson bricks; they looked around the wooden tiled floor; there was an elevated platform and many chairs; most of the room was already filled with students looking over to them and a few teachers walking around through the gaps between the chairs to keep the students under control.

"I would like to welcome our newest students for this year!" An old lady said pointing to the group of students that just walked into the building who were all standing up close to the wall while they were eyed by all the students in the hall and a lot of the teachers sitting down on the elevated platform they gathered to be the stage.

It was clearly a school assembly welcoming the new students.

"…I stand by my earlier comment" Speedy muttered to Robin.

Robin looked at Speedy nervous to stand in front of so many people just to be watched as though they were a television show.

"This isn't what I expected" Speedy replied who was obviously not nervous at all.

Robin looked at the students just watching them.

"Welcome to F.W.E.A Magical Academy for Gifted and Talented Children!" The lady said proudly.

"F.W.E.A…?" Speedy muttered.

"F.W.E.A stands for Fire, Water, Earth and Air…" The lady said even more proudly.

"Who came up with that…?" Robin muttered.

"I heard that" The lady boomed.

Robin jumped as the vibrations of the microphone she was holding to her mouth went through the floor.

"The ones who founded this school created the name…well no they wanted to name it Squirrel School for those with creepy weird…it kept going like that…but ended with abilities" The lady explained.

"There is a fountain of them in the middle of the court yard …" The lady said.

"But I hope your fellow students will welcome you with open arms…but for now; all students except the ones that just arrived; clear from the assembly hall now!" The lady announced loudly.

Multiple students seemed to glow then disappear; some dust was kicked into the air as a blur of some students ran out through the door and the majority just groaned and just walked simply out the door.

"Oh yeah; see that all the time" Robin muttered.

Speedy let out a laugh.

The lady looked at the small amount of students; there were only around seventy to one hundred of them.

"Well this year is small…" The lady said but had a serious face still on.

"I am the vice principal of the school and also your year advisor" The lady announced. "My name is Mrs Lawson" She continued.

Speedy chuckled. "Let me guess she enforces the law in this school" Speedy whispered; a smirk coming to Robin's face.

"And don't even start with the line 'let me guess she enforces the law of this school' or anything like that… you could at least be creative with my name" She commented in a quite angry voice.

Robin laughed softly after Mrs Lawson's comment as Speedy frowned.

"Here are your timetables, a map of the school, your books, text books and dorm key…" She said with a click of her fingers; multiple papers and books dropped into each student's arms which each of them extended to catch without even meaning to; it was Mrs Lawson's abilities; every person that worked at this school; everyone in it had a special ability that Robin had gathered by now.

"Now go to your dorm rooms; they are located in the large building, second floor; boys are to the left, girls are to the right" The lady said with a click of her fingers then disappearing.

"…We're not with the girls?" Speedy groaned annoyed.

Robin laughed. "I was more kinda freaked out by her snap of fingers then she was gone" Robin replied with a shrug.

"So what dorm are you in?" Speedy asked then holding up a key that had appeared into his hands entitled '506'.

Robin began to search through his books dropping a piece of paper; Speedy bent down and picked up the page and waited for Robin to finish searching; he showed his key after glancing at it; it was the number '510' printed on it.

"Bugger, hey?" Speedy asked his Australian accent even more obvious as he said the word 'bugger'.

Robin nodded. "Great, stuck in a room with weirdos I don't even know" Robin said pouting.

Speedy laughed. "Too bad we're now with girls either… that could have been a lot of fun" Speedy said quite mischievously.

Robin gave Speedy a look who didn't notice as he was probably day dreaming; he was laughing and drooling in a dreamlike state.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go find the dorms" Robin said as people walked out of assembly hall heading for their dorms.

Speedy snapped out of his daze and ran up to Robin. "Don't leave me behind…" Speedy whined.

"You were dreaming about…something I don't want to really think of" Robin replied bluntly.

"You're gay?" Speedy asked kinda withdrawing taking a step back to hope Robin was getting turned on by what Speedy would call his 'beautiful good looks'.

Robin turned to Speedy standing quietly. "No" He stated quite bluntly.

Speedy let out a sigh of relief. "Good cause you know I didn't want to turn you on or anything…" Speedy said catching up to Robin again.

Robin just rolled his eyes and continued walking slightly speeding up as he walked out and Speedy walked out also… they walked through the other exit of the hall finding himself in a hall way and stairs to their right.

* * *

Two girls were walking down; one with black hair swishing side to side the other with blonde hair swishing side to side.

The black haired girl had red streaks through her hair and stopped as the two girls including herself had finished the many steps; she would have ran straight into Robin if she didn't.

"Iris" The girl said watching her friend running straight into Speedy falling onto her butt.

She looked up dazed. "Ouch…" She said as her friend helped her up and the two walked away the black haired girl muttering 'sorry' as the two walked away.

"Bagsed" Speedy said quickly.

Robin looked at Speedy a little confused.

"The girls; dur" He replied then rolling eyes.

"Charm, you could have told me" The blonde one they gathered to be Iris whined.

"I did" Charm replied bluntly.

"Oh…" Iris replied as they walked out of view around the hallway.

"Well… their not idiots" Robin commented.

"Good; all the more for me" Speedy said with a laugh.

"Right" Robin replied as the two began to walk up the marble, spiral steps.

"Must be a lot of rooms" Robin commented as they walked up the many steps.

Speedy nodded slowly seemingly dazed again.  
"I wish you would actually listen to me" Robin said rolling his eyes.

Speedy nodded still dazed.

Robin growled as they reached the second floor holding their dorms.

Speedy and Robin split up to find their dorms.

"506…" Robin said looking around to find Speedy. "Found your Dorm!" Robin yelled out.

Speedy jogged up to Robin. "Thanks mate" He said quickly then shoving his key into the lock on their door then unlocking it; there was a teen in there with black hair but the door closed too quickly.

Robin walked up to doors and saw the number '510'.

* * *

He unlocked the door; he looked inside to see four people inside; they all had the same dressing sense; they all had black thick lenses in their glasses, their pants were pulled up to their armpits and only could reach their knees.

Their shirts all had vertical stripes and their pants were horizontal stripes.

One even had overalls.

"What the hell…" Robin said quite simply looking at the posters they had of Einstein and other various professors.

Robin just laughed uncomfortably as he walked in the rather large room of queen sized beds.

Robin looked to the last two beds closest to the large window that covered most of the far wall.

He took one of them and sat on it.

"Well…most of my clothes" He thought "are back at home…" Robin continued in his thoughts.

At that time a bag appeared at the end of his bed.

"What the!" Robin yelled startled.

He crawled over to his bed and opened it; his clothes were filled with it and even his quilt and two pillows and a note.

'_Richard Honey, here is your clothes and whatever you should need; the lady arrived for your clothes; I know you were special since you were born and I know you can get along with people like you here; you will find great friends I hope you will forgive me for this, honey… _

_Love Mum'_

Robin frowned. "Didn't even get to say goodbye to dad" He thought to himself.

He pushed his hand into the bag and pulled out the silky material his hand first lay upon.

He looked at it as he heard small girlish snickers; it was a pair of boxers.

Robin blushed as he looked at the four students he easily identified as nerds.

"So…I guess you guys have all these freaky powers too?" Robin asked frowning.

One of them grinned. "Well offcourse; your logic is not very high; this school is made for people like us" One replied.

"I have super strength" One said flexing his stick like arms he said to be muscles.

One grinned, he pulled a blue pen from his pocket and pulled a piece of paper from his bag which was blue trimmed in gold; he drew for around fifty seconds and showed a picture of Robin which was like looking into a mirror.

"You…draw really well; well you were kinda ripped if that is a power" Robin commented.

He laughed and snorted as it ripped itself from the page alive.

"AHH!" Robin yelled as a paper thin colourless version of him walked up to him.

"AHH!" The Robin clone yelled.

"Okay, Put it back now" Robin said quite freaked out by the double.

The same nerd snorted again and got his eraser and rubbed out his head with trouble; the body fell to the ground and he began to rub out the rest of it; it was like a human; rid of the brain it ceased to function.

Robin looked at the other two with a blank expression on his face.

"What about you two then...?" He asked sitting back on the edge of his bed.

"I can liquefy anything I want as long as it is within a five to ten minute time frame." One of them said pushing the big, black glasses back up the brim of his nose.

"..That's cool..." Robin said slightly amazed, but not enough to show it completely.

Robin turned his gaze to the last guy that was left standing in the boys' dorm room.

"What about you?" He asked slightly eager to find out this last ones power.

The last one stepped forward and smiled as he took his pail, scrawny hands out of his two front pants pocket.

"I can create a powerful storm to strike on just one single person, or as many as I want." He replied as he put his hands back into his two front pants pocket.

"So what are your powers?" The first one asked as he sniffed, looking at Robin.

"I have no idea, truthfully." Robin replied as he nervously looked around the room.

"You don't know your own powers … umm … what's your name?" The third one asked as he walked towards Robin.

"Arr—Well, My name is Richard, friends call me Robin." Robin replied as he looked up at the guy walking towards him.

"Why do you have the nick name Robin? Do you remind people of a bird?" One of them asked curiously as he joined the third one.

"Umm… well …. I'm not sure…" Robin replied true fully looking at the four.

"My name is Pete." The one with the drawing powers introduced.

"And I'm Miles." The one with the super strength said as he lifted his left hand up and waved a hello.

"I'm David." The one that could liquefy everything said as he pointed to himself.

"And lastly, may I introduce myself, my name is Nick." The last one said extending his hand for Robin to shake.

Robin looked at Nick's hand for a second, before taking it, then shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Robin." Nick said as he let go, and then went back to unpacking everything.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, all of you." Robin replied as he looked down at his bag which sat on his new bed.

Robin after a second, began to start unpacking everything as well, until a loud bang, then thud came from the door as it then opened, it reviled a tall, dark guy, half-man, half-robot. Robin looked up from his big, brown bag filled with his clothes to look at the figure standing at the door.

"Hi ya'll!" He yelled as he walked into the room.

No one said anything as they just looked up at him, the guy looked at each and every one of them, and he decided to walk up to Robin.

"Hi man, I'm Victor; friends call me Cyborg." Cyborg grinned as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"Robin." Robin replied as he shook his hand firmly.

"SO this is my dorm." Cyborg said as he looked around the room.

"It's our dorm, yes." Robin replied as he walked towards the door that led out of the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked as he looked back at Robin.

"To find my friend." Robin replied as he put his hand on the silver door knob and held onto it.

* * *

He walked out of the doorway, closing the door behind him, with no bang. Robin let out a deep breath as he walked along the hall to go to Speedy's dorm; he said the numbers in his mind as he past them.

"509, 507,505." Robin said to himself as he past the doors on the right.

He stopped at 505 as he looked to the door opposite as it said in bold writing up the top of the door 506. Robin walked over to it as he brought his right hand up and knocked on the white coloured door.

"Hello!" A small, green boy yelled as he opened the door widely.

"Hi… Is Speedy there?" Robin asked as he looked slightly down at the green boy.

"Yes, sure, come in!" He said as he turned around and walked into his dorm, leaving the dorm, room door open for Robin.

Robin simply nodded his head as he walked into the already messy dorm. Robin looked around the room as he spotted Speedy leaning on the pail coloured wall.

"Oh hey Robin." Speedy greeted him as he got up off the wall he was resting on.

"Hey… Speedy." Robin replied, still looking around at his messy dorm.

"My dorm is great, guys come meet Robin." Speedy insisted as the guys in his dorm all came over to them, basically making a circle around them.

"First of all, this is Aqualad." Speedy said pointing to the only black haired boy in Speedy's dorm.

"Hi." Aqualad said as he smiled at Robin, he nodded in return.

"This is Beastboy." Speedy pointed to the small, green boy that opened the door for Robin.

"Yo, Robin nice to meet you!" Beastboy said as he put two fingers to his head, and then quickly took them off, like he was saluting him.

"This is James." Speedy pointed to another boy in his dorm, as the boy waved.

"And that's it." Speedy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi." Robin replied as he looked around the room at them all.

"Come on Robin, let's go find some ladies." Speedy said as his eye-brows went up and down as he had a devil-ish smiled upon his face.

Robin rolled his bright blue eyes as he folded his arms and looked at Speedy.

"Come in, it will be fun." Speedy grinned as he walked past Robin.

Before Robin could object Speedy grabbed onto his arm tightly as he pulled him away from his dorm, he pulled Robin out of the still open door as he let his arm go out in the hallway. He turned back around as he swiftly closed the door then turned back around and looked at Speedy.

"What!" Speedy asked as he looked at the serious face Robin had on.

"Are you seriously going to go check out the girls?" Robin asked as he looked at him, folding his arms against his chest.

"Not just the girls Robin, the scenery too." Speedy lied as he nodded his head with that grin still on his face.

"Why do I feel like you are lying to me?" Robin asked blankly.

"Don't know Robin." Speedy let out a laugh as he began dragging Robin down the hallway.

* * *

The two boys' walked down the hallways looking at all the different pictures that cover the red coloured hallway, Speedy was looking at the pictures to the left of the hall as Robin was looking at the ones on the right.

"There are a bunch of pics of the stupid buildings." Speedy said as he moved his eyes up and down the pictures that covered the walls.

"I know what you mean." Robin replied as he looked the pictures as well.

"Hey look at this one." Speedy called out to Robin as he pointed to the picture.

Robin turned around as he slowly walked towards Speedy, they heard footsteps coming towards them, it was close and the speed was fast. Robin stopped walking as he looked down the way they had just come as soon a girl came into view she was running down the hallway as her auburn hair swayed left to right as she looked down at the ground.

"Watch out!" Robin yelled at her as she gasped and looked up at him with her emerald coloured eyes.

She squealed as she couldn't stop herself, she crashed into Robin taking him down onto the ground. The girl was on top of Robin as she pulled herself up slightly.

"I am oh so sorry." The girl said as she sat back onto the ground, off Robin.

Robin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, he looked at the girl.

"It's fine." He muttered as he looked into her sparkling emerald eyes, he shook his head.

"Those eyes…" He said under her breath as she looked at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she hand her hands in front of herself, leaning on them slightly as a couple of strands of her hair was in her face.

"You were the girl who knocked me over before." Robin said as he pulled himself up of the ground.

The girl pulled the few strands out of her face as she pushed them back behind her ears using her fingers, running her fingers all the way to the end off her hair.

"I am very sorry." She said as she stood up as well as she smiled.

"It's okay." Robin replied with a half smile.

"I am sorry, I must be going." She said as she looked at him for a second, she walked past him quickly, then continued running down the hallway.

Robin turned around and watched her run off into the hallway, he watched until she disappeared into darkness of the halls. Speedy laughed as he walked over to Robin and forcefully hit him on the shoulder. Robin moved forward every time Speedy hit him until he grabbed Speedy and glared at him.

"Okay, okay sorry." Speedy frowned as Robin let go of Speedy's arm slowly.

"You didn't even get her name." Speedy shook his head in disappointment.

"Your point?" Robin hissed as he continued his walking down the hallway.

"That _is _my point!" Speedy replied as he quickly caught up to Robin.

"Please Speedy, I am not like you." Robin said as he glanced over at Speedy.

"I know, not many people are. I'm just too great!" Speedy grinned as he pointed his index finger in the air as a breeze from somewhere came and blew Speedy's orange, straight hair back as a background of love hearts appeared.

Robin looked at Speedy blankly as he watched him.

"Please." He said simply with sarcasm as he continued walking.

"What!" Speedy asked shocked as the background shattered behind him.

"Just come on." Robin called back to him, not turning around to look at him.

Speedy frowned as he glared at Robin, Robin offcourse not taking any notice. He slowly walked after Robin in distress.

Robin looked down the hallways while Speedy ran ahead of Robin as he heard a siren giggle.

Robin rolled his eyes as he simply followed the horny teenager.

Two girls were ahead of them; they heard a girlish giggle that seemed to wrap their ears in fuzziness.

Speedy let out a sigh of love; a black haired girl skipped off with blue streaks through it only reaching her shoulders.

"There she is; my love" Speedy said pointing to the brunette as he ran his love heart background appearing again.

Robin watched leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest as Speedy tapped her on the shoulder putting a hand through his shiny, soft and silky hair.  
"Hello there young lad-AHH!" Speedy yelled as the girl turned with a reply of "Yes" sounding very much like a donkey choking.

Her rusty braces seemed to reflect the light shining through one of the many windows into Speedy's eyes.  
"MY EYES; THEY BURN!" Speedy screamed covering his eyes in pain.

The girl shook a bit blocking the light from hitting her tacky braces.

Speedy looked up at the roof after glancing at her. "What are you looking at" He questioned curiously.  
"No! My eyes are cross eyed…" She explained softly.

Speedy took no notice of her words. "Is it that piece of gum… because that is some funky looking gum…" Speedy said looking at the roof slightly amused by the roof and the gum itself.

"…You're beautiful" She said quite creepily.

"I know…" He replied turning around walking away from her back to Robin.

She ran over to him and stopped suddenly in front of him.

"You look like the kind o' boy that would love to be set up with a beautiful young lady" She said her voice still sounding like a cross between a donkey choking and the sound of a car screeching then crashing into a tin wall.

"Why yes; yes I would…" Speedy replied puffing up his well built chest.

The girl twirled her brown hair around her index finger.

"Well I happen to know that girl… she is quite beautiful and is here right now" She said seductively.

"Really? Where? Where?" Speedy asked excited looking around frantically.

Speedy looked at Robin. "Robin's not a girl…. But if you grow the hair then add a dress…" Speedy begun trailing off.

"No; the young, beautiful, talented, popular girl is a girl" The girl replied with a grin still sounding seductive.  
"…Robin, Are you popular?" Speedy called out to Robin who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a girl, Speedy; and I'M NOT GROWING MY HAIR OR ADDING A DRESS TO FIT TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!" Robin yelled quite annoyed.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Drama queen…" He commented.

"The pun…it's delicious" Speedy muttered.

"Yes… it is quite tasty…but look around us; she might be right under your nose" She said now bending under him looking up at him below his nose.

He looked around frantically. "Where art thou beautiful wench?"

"Smooth" Robin commented still leaning on the wall.

"SHUT IT ROBBIE" Speedy snapped quite quickly.

"The beautiful girl… is me!" She said trying to sound perky but sounding more and more like a car crashing.

Speedy held his ears in pain. "What… I couldn't hear over your ugly voice" He replied unblocking his ears.

"I'm the beautiful girl!" She yelled putting her hand on Speedy's back pulling herself in close to him. "You stud muffin, you" She said with a grin.

Robin let out a huge laugh as he saw Speedy's face crumple. "Beautiful…woman…" He said softly with a tear coming to his eye.

"Now let's get right down to business…" She said looking up at his face and moving in close.

Speedy let out a scream and threw the girl away from him.

"Speedy honey! I am in room 206" She called out. "My name is Jenifer-Alison!" She called out; Speedy was running away screaming grabbed Robin running while Robin was laughing at Speedy's expense.

* * *

A girl with a grey shirt that sparkled occasionally, black skirt and blackcombat boots walked out from one of the girl's dorms.

She glanced at them as Speedy ran straight into her; Robin flying from his arms.

The girl's indigo eyes were seen but quickly hidden by her short violet hair that probably only reached her shoulders slightly masked them as she fell.

The girl bent up glaring. "Please; run quickly in the wrong side for the guys dorms; this place was designed my NASCAR" She said sarcastically.

"Well isn't someone moody" Speedy said slowly bending up.

"Get a life" She said picking up a book she had held in her hands and walked away.

"Now she's hot and playing HTG" Speedy said slowly getting.  
"I don't wanna know what HTG means" Robin said rubbing his head now numb in pain as he slowly got to his feet.

"Glad you asked; it means hard to get; Robin; how did you ever get a girl without me?" Speedy asked rolling his eyes.

"Just lucky I guess" Robin said rolling his eyes putting his hand out to help Speedy which Speedy grabbed pulling himself to his feet.

"Thanks" Speedy said with a grin.  
"Just returning the favour" Robin replied letting Speedy's soft hand go as he paced ahead of him.

Speedy put his index finger to his chin. "Uh when?" Speedy replied.

Robin rolled his eyes. "When that girl near the assembly bumped into me" Robin replied quite loudly to him as they walked back to 'their territory' the boys' dorms.

"Oh yeah…" Speedy said thoughtfully.

Robin laughed. "Nice memory" He said sarcastically.

"HEY! I have seen two beautiful girls; met a bunch of guys that are willing to turn our dorm into a bachelor pad; met a freaking ugly girl and met another moody HTG playing girl" Speedy said frowning. "I have been put through a lot!" He yelled.

"Oh the drama" Robin replied sarcastically putting his hand to his head as though pretending to faint.

"Oh you little smart ass" Speedy snapped at Robin.

"No need for a snappy, Speedy" Robin replied as though he was Speedy's mother.

"Oh I'll snappy you in a sec" Speedy yelled at Robin.

"No need for yelling" Robin replied with a laugh.

Speedy ran after Robin who Robin also ran.

Robin ran in front of Speedy passing Speedy's dorm; Speedy's dorm's door opened and slammed Speedy straight in the face.

"MY MONEY MAKER!" Speedy yelled as he hit the ground. "YOU WON THIS ONE ROBIN, YOU WON THIS ONE!" Speedy yelled covering his face; he slowly got up and walked into his dorm searching for the nearest mirror.

Robin walked into his dorm which was quite close to Speedy's.

David was snorting. "I win again, Cyborg!" He said with another snort.

"Yeah well least I don't sound like a train crashing" Cyborg replied standing up. "In Canada; I was the smartest of 'em all…" Cyborg said putting his robotic hand to his heart.

"O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command." Cyborg began singing.

"Please…" Robin said sarcastically for the second time this day.

They heard a scream echo through out the boy's dorm; it sounded like it said the words "MY FACE".

"That scream and voice…so familiar…" Robin thought tapping his finger on his lips.

The flash of Speedy came to mind.  
Robin let out a laugh getting looks from the five other people in his dorm.

Robin walked past them kinda dazed out and grinned as he lay on his bed.

"Anyone wanna swap beds?" Cyborg asked not wanting to sleep across the room from Robin; Robin didn't noticed but Cyborg had unpacked his blue and electric yellow quilt across the once cream sheeted bed.

* * *

So how did you like that guys?  
Iris: You don't realize how long this took us both XD I just wrong tong instead of long but all hail the mighty element I like to call EDITING.

**Charm: We both wrote this story so I hope you like it! -; Review! - Pleaase!**

Iris: We tried to be very descriptive and we are hoping to retain this type of writing throughout this whole story; the couples are varying but I think we have came to our conclusion: RobXStar, BBxRae (( IT BURNS MY EYES BBxT Supporter I am P)),

Cyborg is going with … dun dun dun…. We are deciding; it is a toss up between Bumblebee and Jinx… Speedy goes with everyone XD I know who I want him with but I'M NOT SAYING A THING and Terra… will appear I LOVE HER SO MUCH but I don't know whether she is to be coupled with someone XD so just say your opinions of the couples but if you don't like the couples don't worry cause they will change every so often due to us trying to reach realism.. (( As real as it is with multiple strange scary teenagers with powers P)) ANYWAYS GUYS; Thanks so much for those who read and please review.

**Charm: Yeeees please review XD**


	2. A Firey Meeting!

**F.W.E.A the Academy of Magic**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Teen Titan characters mentioned in this fic; we however do own some of the characters such as Iris, Charm, Kitty and Abby etc.**

**  
A story about a school that trains gifted children in the art of handling their magical abilities; the years are not decided by age but how fast their magic comes to surface.**

**Read the lives of all that live in it.**

**Iris ((I thank half of you! -)):Shadow929: YAY! Our First Reviewer; THANK YOU! I hope your loving it; I love CyJinx too; Just battling Charm for it shakes fist ; We're still coming to a decision so yeah; But thank you so much for reviewing! Be our first reviewer; you get… a virtual cookie…2 VIRTUAL COOKIES! ((Yumm!))**

**Charm: SeverineFlower: Our second reviewer :P YAY YOU! I love BeeXCy too! And I agree CyXJinx is cool but BeeXCy is so much cooler! Like we said Iris and I are still deciding on that so we should be able to tell you soon Thankz for you oh so loved review! Because your our second review you get 1! Virtual Cookie! - YAY for you P**

**Iris: Steelo: Why thank you; It was quite time absorbing and we were going for the high descriptive ness - WELL If you're reading this then it is up so Hope it was quick -**

**Charm: Alena Stronghammer: Well; very interesting that you want to kill Starfire… It may happen; it probably may not but thanks for the suggestion!**

**And for the last part; I wish I knew what you said… BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY; ((Virtual Cookie given to you now ))**

**Iris: BigQuise: Thanks; We tried hard and planning to keep the chapter as descriptive and much more fun and exciting! Harry Potter like…? We were stray away from that; Anything with magic school seems to suggest Harry Potter so we were trying to keep away from Harry Potter as far as possible; you won't see any wands so I hope it is not like Harry Potter; though there are many Harry Potter fans; YAY FOR HARRY POTTER; but this story is not going to go near it; we hope… Thank you so much for your review; it really spirits us to get what you guys think; especially if tis nice - ((I give you a virtual cookie; I have so many virtual cookies - ))**

**Charm: airhead123: Yes; Thank you that's what we tried to make it - We want humour, action, adventure and LOOOOVE! - YAY FOR LOVE! Thank you again; here have a virtual cookie!**

**Iris: Starfireandravenrox: I'm hoping you liked what you read up to and what you read 'later' - May I add; STARFIRE AND RAVEN SO ROCK P Had to agree with your name - ..Hope you love it and hope you review for this chapter and still love it; anyways; Thank you so much and HERE is a virtual cookie (((OOOO)))) I'm a terrible cook -;;**

**Charm: Wicked Azar: I happen to like those couples ( (( Iris: BBxT ROCKS!)) I don't mind RaeXRob; but yeah… We are rotating couples through this story; we are keeping as close to reality as possible… (( Yes; Magical students in a magical school teleported by a magical statue; Real Normal!)) But…As A Thank you for your review; have a cookie…I mean Virtual Cookie P (( Mmm… Yumm))**

**  
Iris: TeenTitansFan -: I'm glad you liked the much work we put into showing off our ahem… 'skills'; It took so long just to keep descriptive without be repetitive like keeping using said; and then and blah so we tried to be descriptive -. The glimpses of different people was really fun really; we were like showing the character kinda like a tease but twas fun showing them; XD Me and Charm were in it; I made myself seem stupid; but something I would do but we're going to have scenes of many other people besides the Titans (( Well obviously one titan is going to be there to witness it)) But we are going to have outside friends in stead of just the group of Titans; well that's in our plan -; As normal to all our reviewers this chapter; Have a… Virtual…Guess what sort of virtual thing it is…Guessed it yet…A VIRTUAL COOKIE! -**

**Charm: KittyKat: I'm glad you liked our story; we updated, aren't you happy - Only five or six episode? Wow; Oh well; I hope you like this chapter; Hope after a few more episodes you will sign up to Fanfiction and write many stories! Until then; Have a virtual cookie P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A firey Meeting!**

Robin sat up on the big, comfortable bed as he looked at his dorm room mates, they looked back at him; there was silence.

"What?" Robin asked breaking the silence that hung around the room.

"Nothing." David wheezed as he turned back around to face the T.V screen just like the others.

Robin rolled his bright blue eyes as he looked down at the end of his big, double bed; at the end was about three white pieces of paper. He crawled over to the end of the bed as he picked up the A4 pieces of white paper; he glanced down at it and looked at the black writing that spread across the paper.

_Welcome to F.W.E.A Magical Academy!_

_If you are reading this then this is your first year; Welcome!_

_Today; this will be your day to locate your classes; meet your peers; and learn about the magics of the school itself._

"Little up itself; don't you think?" Robin said glancing up at Cyborg who also decided he would read the one on the end of his bed.

"A little?" Cyborg yelled sarcastically.

Robin let out a laugh as the two simultaneously looked back at their pages and continued to read.

_On the back of this page; A map will be there explaining the school in some basic information; the way to know an extensive knowledge of the school is go to the library which is specified on the map or you could ask various teachers in that area._

Robin placed his feet upon the light blue carpet that covered in where the beds where; in the bathroom it was darker blue tiles; the wall were a creamier blue the roof was a smooth textured white.

He walked across to the door and turned the golden knob; he opened it to see Speedy standing there with a cream bandage across his nose; Robin could faintly hear a tapping nose as he slowly looked down at Speedy's foot enclosed in white sneakers.

He glanced up at Speedy's angry expression; Robin grinned at him showing his bright, white, shining teeth.

"Not amused, Robin." Speedy said in a firm voice, a frown coming to his face.

"You brought it upon yourself, Speedy." Robin replied happily as he patted Speedy's right shoulder with force.

Speedy growled but before he could say anything Robin interrupted.

"We gonna go check around the school?" Robin asked curiously; kinda amused he stopped Speedy from chucking a 'spaz'.

Speedy glared. "I wish death upon that ugly head of yours" Speedy replied shaking his fist.

"What?" Robin yelled out he had already walked away and was now at the stairs."You coming?" He continued yelling out.

Speedy ran up to him. "I was wishing death upon your head!" He whined.

"Do that later" Robin replied quickly as the two began to walk down the marble stairs; at the exact time they put their hand upon the rail to make sure they didn't fall and kept their balance; like watching a mirror.

They walked down the marble stair case reaching the bottom; a few younger children walked past.

"You can't be serious, Abby!" One whined her ribbon falling out as she shook her head disagreeing.

They kept walking; one swaying their head; the other just looking and both continued chattering.  
Robin bent down and picked it up. "Um; Girl!" He yelled out.

The two girls turned; the one that ribbon fell out fell onto her butt.

"Ouch…" She groaned; the girl she had called Abby put her hand out helping her to her feet.

Robin held the red ribbon in his hand as he looked at the two girls.

"Oh! My ribbon!" One yelled; she ran up the two; she had blonde long hair; green eyes and looked around five years; she wore pink skirt; she wore cream combat boots and wore a white singlet top which was trimmed in pink; a small pink butterfly across the top.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said happily as Robin placed the ribbon in her hand.

"Come on, Kitty!" Her friend, Abby called out who was wearing a black skirt with white skulls on them and pink butterflies as a pattern; black combat boots and a pink singlet top which was plain; she had a black headband holding back her shoulder length blonde hair; her grey eyes slanted impatiently as she waited.

"Thank you!" She said again bowing then running up to her friend Abby as she fiddled with her silky, red ribbon putting it into her hair.

"Nice kid…" Robin commented as he smiled. "Grateful" He continued.

"What the hell is two five year olds doing in this school…" Speedy yelled.

One of them stopped; Abby, she slowly turned around as her friend, Kitty continued talking not knowing she had stopped.

"I'M TEN!" Abby yelled out her eyes filled with rage.

"And an attitude problem…" Speedy muttered as Robin tried to keep back the chuckle.

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "YOU'RE MEAN!" She yelled as she turned stomping; her friend Kitty had just realized she wasn't there and waited for her; she stomped past her.

"Abby! Wait up!" She said running after her.

"She is short for a ten year old" Speedy muttered still angry.

"Get over it; you are going to meet a lot of different people" Robin replied rolling his bright blue eyes.

"Well so far; I have met really cool guys and all the girls have been either have their eyes on you" Speedy began as he put his finger to his chin in thought; he was referring to the auburn haired girl who had pushed Robin accidentally….twice.

"A freak that loves me that is like the definition of ugly" Speedy whined shaking his fist as he remembered the scary girl. "I mean; SHE SOUNDS LIKE A DONKEY!" Speedy yelled annoyed and irritated at the same time.

"And a ten year with some serious at-a-tude!" Speedy continued quite frustrated.

"And that other kid; that was grateful" Robin commented braking Speedy's whining.

"AND that violet haired chick with another bad attitude" Speedy continued as he shook his fist.

"What about the black haired girl and that blonde one?" Robin asked glancing at Speedy then back at the hall way they were walking along.

Speedy laughed. "One day; I WILL HAVE THEM BOTH!" Speedy yelled raising his hand into the air triumphantly and stopping with a huge grin upon his face.

"Stop being all 'I won'-like; you have no one right now" Robin said rolling his eyes as he continued walking.

Speedy frowned as he caught up. "You and you're braking of the moment" Speedy said glaring.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Robin said rolling his bright blue eyes once again.

"I'll yeah, yeah, yeah you in a second" Speedy said glaring as he once again shook his fist.

"Hey; I have this room for one of my lessons!" Robin said kinda of excited as he pointed to a room.

"You sadden me; you don't get excited about going to class." Speedy said rolling his hazel coloured eyes.

"We have classes with girls" Robin said quite bluntly as he walked to the class which was given a number to identify each class.

Robin peeked in as Speedy grinned overjoyed. "You have a point".

The class were filled with various ages; the majority looked around seventeen though.

Robin jumped back hoping he wasn't seen. "I'm not going in there with heaps of people already in there" Robin said with a frown as he continued his walk.

Speedy rolled his eyes as he followed slowly behind. "Confidence boy! You need more; BUY SOME!" Speedy yelled sarcastically.

"Buy some looks, stud muffin" Robin muttered to himself with a slight chuckle.

"I don't think I could fit anymore good looks on this beautiful body" Speedy said with a laugh; he pulled up his shirt. "Look at these abs!" He said with a grin. "So well defined and shaped" He said as Robin continued walking much quicker then him.

"COME ON! LOOK!" Speedy yelled annoyed as he pointed with one hand.

"Come on yourself; stop getting off on yourself and keep walking" Robin snapped irritated.

"You would get off on me if you saw these!" Speedy yelled annoyed as he continued to point at his abs under his crimson polyester basketball singlet top.

"Oh please…" Robin said rolling his eyes as he sped up.

Speedy put his shirt down as he sped up to catch up to Robin.

"Excuse me!" A young teenage boy called out.  
Speedy turned as Robin continued walking obviously either being obnoxiously rude; or just didn't hear.

"Robin!" Speedy called out glancing back at Robin as he walked up to the boy who was with a friend.

Robin must have dazed out as he continued; one of the teenage boys Speedy approached grinned. "I will get your friend" He said stepping to the left of Speedy then clapping; the sound of thunder filled their ears; they heard the shattering of a glass.

The thunder powered teen laughed sheepishly.

"Brother; Too much sound will shatter glasses; Pointless destruction!" The other teen yelled.

"So you two are brothers…?" Speedy asked as Robin finally walked up the two with a sheepish smile.

"My name Luka" The one that had not yet showed his powers said with a friendly bow.

"My name is Tolya" The other brother who seemed to be the older one.

Luka was slightly shorter then his brother; he had orange track pants with black white leather shoes; he had a yellow singlet top on with a small lightning bolt on it and a orange headband; the older brother from what Speedy had established was quite chubby; he wore blue track pants; black leather shoes; a dark purple-blue colour long sleeved t-shirt a grey cloud across it and a small blue hat on his head.

"So I guess you have some sort of sonic boom like powers…?" Speedy asked looking at the Tolya.

Tolya nodded. "That is why my friends call me Thunder" Tolya said with a smile.

"Okay! Enough chit chat brother!" Luka said with a Russian accent; they had Russian names also; they were obviously from Russia.

"Yes; I know… do you know the location of the Aquamarine class…?" Tolya asked politely.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?" He asked cluelessly.

"There is an aquamarine class?" Robin asked curiously.

Tolya nodded. "Indeed; it is a well liked class to most of the students; I hear…I wish to look around and-- " Tolya began stopping suddenly when his brother; Luka interrupted.

"So neither of you know?" He yelled annoyed.

Robin and Speedy shook their heads at different times.

"Well; your useless" Luka said hastily.  
"Let us go brother" Luka said pulling Tolya away.

Tolya glanced back. "I am very sorry for my brother's behaviour; thank you for your time" He yelled out as he was dragged away as the two began bickering.

Speedy frowned as he looked at Robin. "Deaf much?" Speedy asked annoyed.

"What?" Robin yelled outraged.

"I called you; they even shot thunder claps at you and you kept walking!" Speedy yelled irritated as he folded his arms across his chest.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Sorry; I tend to turn off when people keep yelling at me to look at their abs" Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Speedy pulled up his shirt quickly. "LOOK!" He yelled.

Robin shuddered. "Please never do that to me again" Robin said now turning as a shiver went down his spine. "Perfect shape…pffth" Robin muttered under his breath to himself.

"You're just jealous; these just happen to get the ladies!" Speedy said with a grin.

"Funny because right now you don't have a girl." Robin said as he looked over his shoulder and at Speedy.

"I resent that; I left many broken hearts behind when I came here!" Speedy said proudly as he held his index finger to his well-built chest.

"Pffft!" Robin said as he just ignored Speedy and continued walking down the hall.

"You know you ignoring me is getting really annoying... I'm too pretty to be ignored!" Speedy called out as he ran after Robin.

* * *

Robin continued walking, not bothering to listen; it wasn't really worth it.

"Hey! Let's go outside!" Speedy said pointing to the two doors at the entrance.

They were the main entrance; you could walk through the hall they came in earlier and then into the hallway which was close to the stairs to the boys dorms.

Robin turned and walked lightly on his feet towards the door; Speedy waited till Robin was next to him and continued walking.

Robin turned the long doorknob and pushed it open; Speedy also opened the opposite door; the two walked out onto the cobblestone path.

The luscious green grass still looked as though there was a man that just waited for the grass to look a little bit sad so he could fulfil whatever need it desired; in other words; the grass looked how Speedy would call it 'damn fine'.

The two walked along the cobblestone path.

"A lake!" Speedy said sounding quite like a child as he pointed at the lake.

"It's …" Robin began.

"COOL!" Speedy said running ahead; along the cobblestone; down the steps then off into the grass and down the slanted grass area.

Robin rolled his eyes as he followed quite slowly taking the same path Speedy did.

* * *

Speedy slowed as he neared close to the lake; he could see someone sitting near it.

He walked slowly; he could hear the slushing of water; there were a few rocks around it and rocks built up to make a waterfall; it looked unnatural; it was too…perfect.

"Hey" Speedy said smoothly with a wave.

The blonde person turned around; it was the girl who had bumped into him earlier.

"Oh! You're that guy" The girl said laughing uncomfortably.

"It's…Speedy" He said throwing his hand through his hair.

The girl stood up and turned; she had a pink skirt with two lines coming from her 6 cm belt and continued up to her top; she had a really, really short poncho like material that reached just below her shoulders; she had long black sleeves under the pink clothes and long black pants with brown boots she stumbled slightly nearly falling of the rock she was sitting on that was wedged into the green grass hanging over the lake; she balanced herself.

"Where's your friend?" Speedy asked looking around.

"Oh; she went with some fire dude" She replied with a sheepish smile.

"…Huh?" Speedy asked kinda caught off guard by what she had said; you don't hear that some girl's friend is off with some fire dude everyday; maybe some hot dude but not a fire dude.

"He was on fire" The girl said laughing slightly.

Robin finally caught up after walking to him.

"Oh; Hi!" Iris said cheerfully. She stood quietly. "Oh! I'm Iris! Nice to meet you guys…again" She said waving.

"The ditzy one" Robin muttered to himself.

"I'm not ditzy!" Iris said defiantly.

"Iriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" A voice yelled; a familiar voice yelled.

Robin, Speedy and Iris all glanced to the top of the waterfall; where Iris' friend with the long black hair with red streaks was.

She was wearing black short sleeve tank top the words 'DEVIL' printed upon it in a red glittering writing; a normal coloured denim blue skirt and creamy knee-high boots.

A teen walked up from behind her; he wore a black jumpsuit and red arm braces; he was dark skinned and had corn rolled hairstyle.

"Didn't you say he was on fire?" Speedy asked.

Iris looked over her shoulder. "He was…" She said softly turning back to look up at the two.

Iris began waving widely and you couldn't hear; but see the black haired girl chuckle.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARM!" Iris squealed loudly.

The teen boy they know nothing about jumped off the rather high cliff.

"EEP!" Iris squealed worriedly.

"What the hell?" Speedy yelled once again caught off guard.

"That's gonna hurt when he hits the water…" Robin said looking at the teen boy and then at the water kinda measuring the cliff with his eyes getting an approximate measure.

The girl, Charm upon the waterfall seemed to be in stitches as she watched.

"Well she is bent on pain….evil girl" Speedy commented as he glanced at the girl then at the boy.

The dark skinned boy laughed as he neared the water; his whole body burst into flames.

"Told you he was on fire" Iris said glancing at Speedy.

The teen fired up enough to start basically flying; he floated up to them his eyes looking like beady yellow glowing marbles in the flame; he was grinning as he looked at them.

Iris stepped back then ran back hiding behind Robin and Speedy.

Charm jumped off the waterfall.

"SHOW OFF!" Iris yelled out to Charm as they could hear her laughing; she neared also close to the water then her feet fired up; she flew right at them.

Iris ran to the side.

"I suggest moving" Iris said as Charm flew straight into Robin and Speedy and kept flying till they all hit a tree; they all fell onto the ground with a thud.

Charm slowly got up. "Sorry" She said helping the two up nearly being pulled down as they both took her hand simultaneously.

Speedy brushed himself off then glared at Iris. "Earlier warning next time" He said irritated then glancing at the boy that jumped off the waterfall and was still covered in fire. "You could have said something too!" Speedy said glaring as he shook his fist.

"I'm so sorry" Charm said again as she looked at the two boys.

"It's fine." Speedy replied as pink love hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Robin muttered as used the back of his hands to dust of his white shirt.

"Charm we have to go now." Iris said as she tugged on Charm's black tank top.

"Oh yeah that's right." Charm nodded as she looked back at Iris then smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting." Iris said politely as she kind of bowed.

"Nice meeting you too." Speedy said smoothly as he pulled out his orange coloured comb.

"Bye guys." Charm said as she waved, then walked off with Iris.

"Cute girls hey." The other boy said as he looked at Speedy and Robin, as the fire on his body went out.

"They're mine." Speedy sneered at the boy as he chuckled.

"Name's Isiah, friends call me Hotspot." Hotspot introduced himself as he put his hand out.

"Just call me Robin." Robin said as he took her hand and shook it firmly.

"And you are?" Hotspot asked as he glanced at Speedy; not really interested.

"…Speedy." Speedy said as he folded his arms and frowned at him.

"…Pleasure…" He said sarcastically as he looked at Robin and smiled.

"Right; Nice meeting you Hotspot." Robin said as Speedy started to pull Robin back.

"Like wise." Hotspot replied with a slight nod.

"Can we go now?" Speedy asked as he pulled on Robin's white coloured t-shirt harder.

"See you around Robin; I see your girlfriend seems to be the jealous type." Hotspot smirked as he looked over at Speedy as he was now the one in flames due to anger.

"Oh she is impossible." Robin joked as Hotspot laughed.

"Shut it both of you!" Speedy yelled as he dragged Robin away from Hotspot.

"What's your problem?" Robin asked as he pulled away from Speedy's grip and pinching his t-shirt then let it go.

"Oh I don't like him, the nerve!" Speedy fumed as he started to pace up and down.

"Come on let's keep exploring." Robin said as once again he walked off leaving Speedy behind again.

"Come back here, I'm not done complaining!" Speedy yelled as he glared at him for a minute, and then ran after him.

Robin and Speedy walked in silence back up the cobblestone pathway the birds flew across the bright crystal blue sky as there was no cloud in sight; it was if it was right out of a fairytale.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy!" Speedy started again as Robin sighed.

"Speedy, get over it." Robin said getting very annoyed at Speedy's whining and complaining.

"Oh but I can't; nobody does that to me!" Speedy clenched his fist in anger.

"Oh so I'm guess you don't like him." Robin said sarcastically as he looked at Speedy.

"He is hitting on _my_ girls, _my_ territory." Speedy said offended as brought his right hand up and pounded it hard against is chest.

"All the girls are _your _territory." Robin said and for the thousandth time today, he rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Exactly." Speedy replied very, very bluntly.

"Come on, let's go look around more, it's almost lunch time." Robin said to Speedy as he continued walking, rubbing his stomach once.

Speedy nodded as he followed behind Robin slowly; Robin pulled out his map of the school which had been folded and put into his jeans pocket. He unfolded it slowly so he wouldn't rip it. Speedy walked up behind him and then saw he had stopped as he walked to the side of him and peered at the piece of paper; Robin opened it fully as he held it in both hands.

"Let's go there." Speedy said as he pointed to a random place on the map.

"That looks cool." Robin agreed as he looked up from the map and at Speedy.

"Really? I mean yeah, really." Speedy said proudly.

"Move it freshmen's!" A voice hissed from behind them.

Robin and Speedy both turned around at the same time to see a group of girls standing behind them, the one at the front had long black hair with a hint of purple; she had a black mini skirt with purple lines across the bottom and a purple tank top with black along the bottom, with black boot to match.

"Aww, we have two cuties." She said as she smiled at the two of them.

"Mandy lets kept going, we have other guys waiting." A girl with shoulder length blonde hair said as she tapped her long, skinny fingers on her books.

"Shut it Kitten." Mandy snapped as she looked back at the now frightened girl.

Robin pushed Speedy to the side as he moved with him, he put his hands out in front of him, as Mandy smiled at him acting sweet and innocent.

"Be my guest." Robin said as he looked at the group.

"See you dorks later." Mandy laughed as she walked past the two boys with the other girls following her like sheep.

"She's hot!" Speedy grinned as soon as the girls where out of hearing range.

"Don't start." Robin rolled his eyes as he started to walk again.

"Do you know where you're going?" Speedy asked as he walked along side Robin.

"Yes." Robin lied to shut Speedy up.

"Cool." Speedy said smoothly as he grinned to himself.

"Hello my stud muffin!" A girl screeched behind them.

Speedy shuddered at the sound as he slowly turned around to see that same annoying girl from the hallway; Jenifer-Alison smiled at him as she run forward and hugged him.

"Honey bunny!" She squealed happily.

"OH MY GOD!" Speedy yelled as he pulled away.

"What's wrong my sweetie?" She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes furiously.

"…I'm…. Already taken you see." Speedy said as he pointed his index finger in the air.

"By WHO?" She screeched as Speedy covered his ears in pain.

"Ummm." Speedy thought for a minute as he put his hand to his chin.

"If I find this 'girl' I'll snap her little CHICKEN NECK!" Jenifer-Alison yelled furiously as she clenched her fists.

"…That's why I'm not going to tell you her name." Speedy grinned as he stepped back slowly.

"But…. But!" She started until Speedy interrupted.

"Now, now, me and my friend Robin here must be off." Speedy said as he pointed to Robin, and then started to drag him away.

"Oh I will get your heart my honey bunny." She said to herself as she began to laugh evilly.

Speedy was running as fast as he could, which to him wasn't very fast but really he was going super fast, Robin was flying up in the air.

"Speedy too fast!" Robin yelled as Speedy stopped suddenly as he let go of Robin.

Robin went flying as he soon hit the ground and rolled a couple of times, once he stopped he sat up covered in dirt; he glared back at Speedy who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know you're really, really fast." Robin said as he dusted off his white coloured shirt.

"I know I'm fast." Speedy said as he walked over to Robin and put his hand out for him.

Robin took his hand as he pulled himself up.

"No I mean super fast." He said as he looked at Speedy.

A girl was running towards them and she seemed in a hurry, her hair went from left to right as she was waving her arms franticly. Speedy and Robin watched her as she get closer and closer. She looked up and then saw them.

"EEP! Please move!" She squealed loudly not stopping.

"Stop!" Both boys yelled at the same time.

She didn't stop and they didn't move, soon enough the girl had crushed into them causing them all to fall onto the dirt covered part of the school grounds. The girl looked down at Robin and then at Speedy as she got sat up.

"You just like falling on people don't you." Robin said bluntly as he got up into a sitting position, then helping Speedy up who happened to be on the bottom of the pile.

"Oh it's is you again." She said as she smiled at him.

"It's me." Robin said once again being blunt; he was annoyed about how many times he had been on the ground since he had been here.

"I am very sorry, but have either of you seen my sister?" She asked as she got up to her feet.

She straighten her purple skirt and then pulled down her purple short sleaved top that had two baby kittens playing on it. She put her hand out for Robin as he looked up at her; then took it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks." Robin said to her in his normal voice.

"Who is your sister?" Speedy asked already on his feet and combing his hair back into place with his small black comb.

"She is about this tall." The girl said putting her hand up to about the height she thought her sister was.

"Black hair and many girls following." She finished with a happy smile on her face.

"Mandy?" Robin asked as he raised an eye-brow at the girl.

"Yes, Yes!" She squealed happily as she clapped her hands together twice.

"She went that way." Speedy said pointing to where he had last seen the group of girls walk off.

"Oh thank you, thank you." She said as she grinned at them in a very happy mood.

"No prob'." Speedy said as he winked at her.

She giggled as she waved then turned around and started to run of again, but before she could go anywhere Robin grabbed onto her arm and gently pulled her back.

"Is there a problem?" She asked in a confused state.

"Well you have crashed into me three times today and not once have I got your name." Robin replied as he let go of her arm.

"Oh!" She giggled as she looked at him.

"I am sorry; my name is Kori." She said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Robin." Robin smiled back at her.

"I am sorry again, but I must be the off." Kori said as she turned around and started to run off again.

"Goodbye Robin!" She called out as she turned around, waved a goodbye a continued running.

"Bye." Robin called back as he smiled to himself.

Speedy looked at Robin standing there smiling to himself watching Kori, he looked at Kori running away as she stopped again turned around and waved once more, then with a giggle she ran off, out of sight; He looked back at Robin as Robin turned to face Speedy with a smirk on his face.

"Smooth!" Speedy said as he put his hand up for a high-five.

"I know." Robin replied as he hit Speedy's hand, then they grinned at each other. "A green house" He said pointing to a greenhouse.

"Don't change the subject!" Speedy yelled. "I'm so proud of you!" Speedy said with a sniffle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Robin said laughing slightly.

"So…so proud." Speedy continued on his happy streak.

Robin began to lead as Speedy continued to express his pride and joy that Robin had grown into a 'man'.

Robin led Speedy through the backdoors of the school; he turned right and walked down the creamy hallway; he walked down marble steps; it led to a glass-plastic tube like place; the walls were now in a semi-circle and were all clear; it was filled with blue

water.

"This must be under the lake." Robin said looking around.

"Wow…it's really long." Speedy said looking up the path.  
They were walking under the lake; in a tube; it was a weird feeling in both of their stomachs like about ten butterflies flying around; it was like subconsciously playing the 'What if' game; like What if it all broke and they were flooded with water; what if a shark broke through and killed them all.

Fish began to swim by.

"Fish!" Speedy yelled excitedly.

"Child…" Robin said under his breath.

Fish began to swim past; they were obviously startled by people walking through though they should have been used to it by now; well this place was obviously used for something and Robin had a feeling it was what Luka and Tolya brothers were looking for; the Aquamarine Biology class.

"Hey! Look at that big momma fish!" Speedy said pointing to a huge fish; it looked about the size of Robin who was shorter then Speedy by not much.

It swum up to a school of fish; it's colour was changing; it would change green; to orange; to blue; quite beautiful really; but Robin nor Speedy would admit it; they saw it as more of an eating machine; well Speedy did.

The school of fish scattered and one really small one tried but ran into the plastic tube Robin and Speedy were walking through and it was too late; the big fish was right behind it; the blue fish with darker blue stripes lip seemed to open and close very quickly; quite scared.

"I SHALL CALL YOU SPEEDY!" Speedy yelled to the big fish.

The little fish seemed to shake as it opened it's mouth; it opened and opened and moved in and its mouth was wide enough to suck the huge fish into it's gut; the fish's belly began to shake and then it returned to it's normal size.

"I shall call the little one; Robin…" Robin said with a laugh.  
"Speedy! NOOOOOO" Speedy yelled dramatically.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Wimp; Speedy's dead; DEAD!" Robin said rubbing it in as much as possible.

"And you think that little fish is you? Pffth!" Speedy said rolling his eyes as they continued walking along the white tiled floor.

"Maybe I should call that fish; Isiah or something?" Robin teased trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Isiah…?" Speedy asked cluelessly giving Robin a look.

"Hotspot" Robin said bursting into laughter as Speedy glared.

"I WILL SNAP HIS LITTLE CHICKEN NECK!" Speedy yelled as he clenched his feets in anger.

"That's what that Alison….Jenifer girl said; exact same words" Robin said giving Speedy a look.

They heard someone clearing their throat but took no notice of it.

Speedy pulled out a bar of soap and opened the wrapper. "MY TONGUE; IT BURNS WITH IMPURITY!" Speedy yelled with shame.

"If it was so impure; why tell everyo--" Robin began until interrupted by...

"AHEM!" A voice coughed again but much louder.

"What…?" Speedy asked really obnoxiously and rudely as the two spun; there was Isiah AKA Hotspot.

"Snap my little chicken neck, 'ey?" Hotspot said his South African accent really, really obvious to them both.

"You heard me!" Speedy yelled defiantly.

"Rebel…" Robin muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Speedy walked up to Hotspot right in his face. "Anything to say…?" He asked ready to knock his 'block' off.

"Actually I was just talking to Iris and Charm; they said you were a freak" Hotspot said with a laugh.

"They did not!" Speedy yelled with shock; girls; probably his only weakness; well supposedly; then there was his intelligence; his craziness to keep his 'looks' but let's not go into that!

"Yep; Charm said prefer me over you any day" Hotspot began "and Iris said your hair was a funny colour but it matched your ugly head." He said bursting into laughter.

Speedy took his fist back ready to punch Hotspot out but was pulled away by Robin.  
"Come on Muscleman…." Robin said rolling his eyes; ONCE AGAIN.

"See ya; Hothead" Hotspot teased with a grin.  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TURNS INTO FIRE!" Speedy whined while being dragged away his shoes trying to dig into the ground but letting out a small squeaking sound as the grip was not enough.

"See ya Robin!" Hotspot said waving as he continued to walk up with them; a little further behind; he wasn't going to turn around just cause some 'idiot'.

"See ya 'round" Robin yelled back as he continued to drag a muttering and angry Speedy.

Speedy had finally cooled down and turned and walked by himself.

"Stupid damn Hostpot; reckons his so …hot" Speedy muttered; well he cooled down…kinda.

"…He kinda is when he turns on his…internal heater" Robin replied with a smirk; it was like a passive way to rub it into Speedy.

"…I thought you said you weren't gay." Speedy said as he looked at Robin.

"I'm not gay!" Robin yelled as he hit Speedy over the head.

"Don't mess up the hair!" Speedy yelled back as he pulled out his black comb.

"… There is no shame you know." Speedy said as he looked at Robin.

"I'm not gay!" He yelled again even more annoyed.

"Okay, okay I get it!" Speedy replied combing his straight orange hair back into place.

They continued walking and finally reached a huge sphere of a room; It had multiple desks; many testubes; fish pictures and small samples of scales.

"Marine Biology" Speedy said coming to a conclusion.  
"I bow before your genius-ness" Robin said sarcastically before interrupted.  
"Hello Boys" A woman's voice said.

It was a chubby woman; she had rosy red cheeks and wore a white lab cloak over a long black flowing dress.

"You two are a new face, Sweeties" She said affectionately looking at the two.

"Sw…eetie?" Speedy stuttered angrily.

"Uh… Yeah we came today…Miss…" Robin began as he thought _'Idiot! You don't know any of the teachers; and you call her Miss …I guess doesn't really matter…"_

"My name is Miss Eye; but I would prefer it you call me miss May" She said with a friendly smile. ((**A/N; It is Mother Mae-Eye for those who didn't realise ) ))**

"HI MISS EYE!" Speedy yelled happily with a wave.

"Miss May" She said with an angry look.

"You said you would prefer it that way not that it was compulsory." Speedy said with a cheeky grin.

Robin nudged Speedy kinda embarrassed.

"Okay; It is compulsory to call me Miss May!" Miss May said now very annoyed.

"You said it wasn't compulsory; now it is; stick to one story!" Speedy yelled defiantly.

"Don't mind him; he's just an idiot" Hotspot said walking from behind them pushing Speedy out of the way.

Robin chuckled lightly getting a glare from Speedy.

"So this is Marine Biology?" Hotspot asked.

"Indeed; I will be your teacher; I am the only one qualified for such a place" Miss May replied with her nice caring smile on her face.

"Right; so what exactly do we do here?" Hotspot asked curiously.

"We examine fish; we research plant sea life; it is a pretty basic course; all the classes here are pretty basic; you will learn Science, Math and English all like other schools except you have to be quick" she said explaining the school's system.

"Plus many other various classes; your knowledge on Marine Life will be far superior to kids your age when you are finished your time here" She said smiling.

"Even professional scientists come here; you see; the fish here can be quite dangerous and you kids have the abilities to fend 'em off…And plus; some might get cloning ideas; and try to get the fishes abilities" She said smiling.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait! HOLD UP!" Speedy yelled. "The fish have abilities?" He continued his loud voice caught off guard for the third time today.

"Well indeed" Mother May Eye. "Why would they be here if they weren't as special as all of you" She said with a friendly smile.

"Can we please go" Speedy muttered annoyed. "Her perkiness makes me want to…kill someone" He said then glancing at Hotspot. "I found my victim" Speedy said laughing maniacally.

"STOP LAUGHING!" She yelled; her skin going a green her eyes now slanted with anger filled with them an extra eye appearing; a wart on her nose also appearing; she began to calm down to reveal her normal self.

Speedy dragged Robin away. "RUN AWAAAAAY!" Speedy yelled as Robin flapped in the breeze.

Speedy ran quickly through the tube then up the stairs.

"She's a freak! BIOLOGY SUCKS!" Speedy yelled already hating it.

"Marine Biology, Speedy…Marine Biology" Robin said as though he as lecturing Speedy.

"Don't lecture me" Speedy snapped back obviously catching the hint it was like a lecture.

"Smooth move" Hotspot said from a distance; he walked up the steps. "Why so rude?" He said looking at Speedy.

"I'll do what I want" Speedy yelled now really annoyed.

They heard the chattering.  
"LET'S GO! FISHIES!" Charm said excitedly.

"I wanna see a whale!" Iris said excited.

"Your both idiots" A monotone voice said glaring at the two.

They all looked up; it was Charm, Iris with the violet haired girl and another girl in black pants; an orange top and her frizzy brown hair tied into two buns.

"Hi!" Iris said waving.

"I wanna talk to the fish!" Charm said impatiently.

Speedy and Hotspot returned to their feud.

"You don't be so rude to a teacher! She was trying to teach you; Idiot!" Hotspot yelled in Speedy's face.

"Tickets; get your tickets" Robin called out.

"Hey look tickets!" Charm said looking at Robin who was holding 'invisible' tickets.

"TIIIIICKETS!" Iris squealed."I'd like three…" She said holding up invisible money.

"Sorry Bee; your on your own" Iris said with a sheepish laugh.

"Wait; you ran out of invisible money?" The frizzy haired girl replied.

"I said sorry!" Iris said frowning; Iris turned as Charm walked down the stairs.  
"Have any chairs?" Iris asked with a grin.

"…The intelligence just is a source here isn't it…" The violet haired girl said walking down the stairs accompanied by the frizzy haired girl.

"Nice one, Raven!" Charm said smiling.

"That was directed at you aswell" Raven said back; it was the violet haired girl so the frizzy haired girl was obviously 'Bee'.

Speedy and Hotspot continued their anger towards eachother while the others were buying their 'tickets', 'popcorn' and renting 'chairs'; well Iris was while Charm was off talking to the fishes.

Raven just stood watching the fight her arms folded across her chest as Bee watched; Iris sat on the floor all content with her invisible items.

Speedy pulled back an arm and threw it forward which hit Hotspot straight into his face; Hotspot seemed to be blown back.

Charm turned and saw the punch be thrown; her hair seeming to flow as she did; Bumblebee just gasped.  
"Violence is the answer…wooh" Raven said unenthusiastically rolling her violet eyes.

"Well that was unnecessary!" Iris said offended.

Hotspot stumbled to his feet; his body bursting into flames.

"Bring it; Speed boy!" Hotspot yelled at Speedy.

* * *

**Iris: Oooooooh! - VIOLENCE! Everyone loves violence right? We decided to have the Titans have someone that hates them; well not all of them; just Speedy XD depends what happens to all of them; I mean if Robin sticks up for Speedy Hotspot will hate Robin so it really depends on the mood me and Charm are in when we are writing; WOW I AM SPELLING TERRIBLY TODAY! …I spelt writing 'righting' ; thank god for editing!... Anyways this took awhile even though it is a little less then the last one; Me and Charm were dancing to a song; well just moving our heads XD …Anyways; Please Review and I hope you guys are still liking it! salutes**

**Charm: I hope you like this chapter; as Iris said it did take us awhile but we got there -; Um… If you really want a cameo just ask tell us description…you will just run into them or something so it doesn't effect the story that much; Iris is complaining -; she has a reason though but HEY! **

**Please Review and we'll update ASAP!**

**Thank you all for your reviews as said everyone; Please review and tell us what you think! -**


End file.
